


You'll Be Seeing Me In Your Dreams

by evelett



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, carlos can sing, cruella is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: Deep within the menacing halls of Hell Hall Cruella kept her most precious treasure.Not her furs.No, her treasure was something infinitely more special.It was her son.Her little songbird.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

While she might not be the most powerful of all of the villains on the Isle she was definitely the craziest and the most deranged. Everyone and their brother knew that you did not fuck with Cruella de Vil.

Deep within the menacing halls of Hell Hall Cruella kept her most precious treasure.

Not her furs.

No, her treasure was something infinitely more special.

It was her son.

Her little songbird.

There was no art on the Isle other than the graffiti that popped up all over derelict building walls. The closest thing they had to dancing was fighting. And there was definitely no music. 

When Carlos was growing up Cruella had a music box that played her song and he quickly learned that whenever she was growing particularly unhinged playing that melody would help sooth her. And it worked for years until one day the music box just stopped working. 

Desperate to find a way to help his beloved mother Carlos attempted to fix the damn thing. But it wasn’t like he could just go down to the market to replace the parts he needed. So when he woke up in the middle of the night one night to his mother’s hysterical sobbing and screeching he went to her and did something he had never done before.

The small boy climbed into her bed and started petting her white and black hair. Cruella was unresponsive until he started to sing her song. His voice was soft and hypnotic, more ethereal than her music box had ever been. Once she had calmed down Cruella held her delicate son close. She knew that she didn’t need her stupid music box or her furs because she had her little songbird, her treasure.

After that night Carlos often sang for her, something that honestly made both of them quite happy.

But soon Cruella had a thought. A truly terrifying thought that chilled her to her bones. 

That someone would hear her songbird and steal him away from her.

So with that thought in mind Cruella pulled him from school and hid him deep within Hell Hall and far from the outside world.

That is not to say that young Carlos wanted for anything. She made sure that whatever her precious son wanted he got.

Sure it was a little lonely over the years but then again Carlos had always kind of been a loner and he had his mother so he was content.

For a decade it was just Carlos and his mother and her two minions until one night someone broke into Hell Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Hook was lazily sprawled out at his usual table at the fish n’ chip shop bored out of his ever loving mind. 

Life was good for the seventeen year old. He was first mate to his captain and best friend, Uma. And since the core three had left for Auredon, second in command of the top gang on the Isle. He had everything he could want and yet, life felt lackluster.

Harry had messy brown hair, stormy blue eyes like the ocean he so loved, was quite fit from all of his running around and sword fighting, topped out at 6’2”, admittedly a bit of a flirt and at times slightly manic.

As one of the best looking and most powerful blokes on the Isle he could have anyone and anything he wanted. 

But more often than not as of late he had been feeling apathetic and a bit listless.

Now that they were finally on the top, life seemed to have lost it’s verve. 

There was no competition, no challenge. 

And if nothing else Harry loved the thrill and the adrenalin rush of a good challenge.

Trying to cheer up his friend Gil challenged Harry to an arm wrestling match. 

Harry started to blow off the bigger teen when Gil decided to up the ante, “Loser has to go into Hell Hall and steal one of Cruella’s coats.”

Now that, that definitely perked the red leather clad pirate up a bit.

Hell Hall was home to the craziest mother fucker on the island.

The one and only Cruella de Vil herself.

Harry vaguely recalled her having a son a year younger than him. A quiet little thing that only went to Dragon Hall for a year before the pup vanished into thin air.

Most thought that de Vil had finally cracked and killed him and made a coat out of him.

Since then Hell Hall had been a bit untouchable. Nobody dared to encroach on Cruella’s territory for fear of the same thing happening to them.

A wicked grin spread across Harry’s face at the thought going onto such forbidden territory. “Yer on.”

Gil smirked back with confidence, he was the son of Gaston after all.

Around them the crew of the Lost Revenge hooted and hollered as their first mate and Uma’s left hand arm wrestled. After a couple of minutes Gil won and a thrill of excitement ran up Hook’s spine. His grin turned almost shark-like, Harry was in no way upset that he lost. In fact he was downright giddy at the prospect of what he was about to do.

Well there was no time like the present.

And with that thought in mind Harry got out of his chair with a wild sort of grace and prowled down the darkened streets of the Isle towards Hell Hall.

The night was filled with it’s usual ruckus that quieted down once he got within Cruella’s foreboding territory.

Silent as a the dead, the red leather clad figure scaled up the large fence and onto the grounds of Hell Hall. With practiced ease Harry picked the lock on the back door and crept into the dark house.

His well worn boots barely made a sound on the white and black tiled floor as he slowly made his way through de Vil’s lair. Even in the dark Harry could make out the monochromatic color scheme Cruella seemed so fond of with the occasional splash of red thrown in.

At the second floor he saw a light coming from underneath one of the doors. Harry’s heartbeat kicked up a few notches at the thought of being caught. Something he hadn’t truly considered up until this point. He was an expert at getting in and out of places unnoticed and a world class thief second to none, no matter what Jay and his friends liked to think.

He ground to a halt though when he heard something that took his breath away.

Someone with the most otherworldly voice was singing.

A very male someone.

The breathtaking music was coming from the room with the light on.

Harry had never heard anything so hauntingly beautiful in his life. Almost in a fog he was pulled closer to the room at the end of the hall by the mesmerizing voice. 

Stormy blue eyes peered into the room from the shadows. Sprawled out on a black and white couch was a smaller boy about his age with a feminine lithe frame and curly shock white hair with dark ebony roots. His warm chocolate brown eyes and dusting of freckles stood out against his extremely fair skin.

This siren was clad only in a pair of black leather pants with zippers all over the place and seemed to be reading a book as he sang. Harry’s gaze flitted from the wiry pale torso to the most captivating plump pink lips he had ever seen.

The pirate felt a burning deep in his chest, he had never wanted anything more than he wanted this boy more than he wanted anything in his entire life.  
In his daze Harry realized that this was in fact Cruella’s son, the puppy.

Only he wasn’t a puppy anymore, no he was most definitely a siren. Put on earth to lure seafaring men like him to their death with their ethereal beauty and a voice made to tempt even the most innocent of men. Now he understood why no one had seen hide nor hair of the boy over the last decade. If anyone found out exactly what a treasure Cruella had they would steal the pup away for themselves.

Nevertheless Hook forgot entirely about Cruella and how unwise it would be to be caught trespassing so consumed he was with the need for his siren.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos was home alone reading a book in his room and singing to himself. His mother was away with her two minions doing something for the next few days. She had been kind of vague about what exactly they were up to but he wasn’t all that worried. 

No one ever bothered them at Hell Hall. Even the shut in that he was, Carlos knew how scared everyone on the Isle was of his mother. Nobody fucked with Cruella de Vil.

He was currently reading a book on famous pirates over the centuries.

The freckled teen has known for years now that his father was Jack Sparrow, notorious playboy/pirate. Ever since he found out he’s been a bit obsessed with all things nautical.

Now that he understood why his mother called him her precious treasure or her songbird it made him smile a little bit brighter.

Over time he sang not just for her, but for himself as well. He never felt as at peace as he did when he sang.

He was in the middle of his song when he noticed movement in the hallway outside his door out of the corner of his eye.

The lithe teen all but jumped up from his lax pose on the couch in a panic, “Who's there?”

Gods he hoped he didn’t sound as scared as he was.

His mother had warned him about what would happen if anyone on the Isle heard him singing. Fucking shit this was not happening! In all his life no one had ever dared to set foot in Hell Hall. His mother had a well known reputation for killing puppies and making coats from their fur, that is not someone you mess with. But here he was home all alone with an intruder and scared out of his ever loving mind.

The door to his room swung open and a roguish teen in a red leather jacket carrying a silver hook swaggered in. 

“Harry Hook,” the older teen gave a slight bow. “An’ who might you be?”

A slight shiver ran through the smaller teen at the intruder's scottish accent and crooked smirk. 

Oh my god that was hot.

Fuck, shit. No, bad Carlos.

Wait a minute...Hook.

The guy was a god damn pirate.

“Why are you in my house?” Carlos asked testily.

The pirate took a step closer as his ocean blue eyes lingered over Carlos’ lithe figure. “Aww, cmon pup. No need to be rude now.”

“Don’t call me that,” Carlos sputtered indignantly. “And you’re the one breaking into people’s houses.”

Harry shrugged with a lazy grin enjoying watching his siren getting all flustered, “Give us a name then pup.”

“It’s Carlos,” the freckled teen bit out angrily, momentarily forgetting his fear at being caught singing.

With quick reflexes Harry reached out and grabbed Carlos’ hand and brushed a kiss against his delicate knuckles while staring heatedly into the shorter teen’s warm chocolate eyes. “It’s a pleasure to make yer acquaintance.”

Carlos blushed darkly making his freckles stand out even more. 

Was this guy for real?

The pirate winked at him, “Home alone then are we?”

Fuck.

Carlos yanked his hand out of the other’s grip and quickly took a step back. He had forgotten he was home alone with an intruder.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Harry held up his hands, or rather his hand and his hook trying to calm down the younger teen. It wouldn’t do to have his siren upset before they even got to have a chat, “I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

“Then why are you here?” Carlos felt a cold sweat break out across his body.

“I lost a bet,” the pirate admits nonchalantly.

Carlos raised an incredulous eyebrow at this, “You’re fucking nuts.”

Harry smiles brightly at this for some reason, “Aye and yer not wearing a shirt.”

At this Carlos looks down before squeaking and trying his best to cover himself up.

“Aww,” Harry whines. “There’s no need for that. Ya look divine pup, like a siren.”

“What?” Carlos sputters.

“Well ya certainly have the voice of one,” Harry steps into Carlos’ space again and cups his jaw while swiping his lower lip with a calloused thumb.

Blushing hotly Carlos lets out another squeak.

Swooping in Harry crushes his lips against the younger teens passionately before taking Carlos’ bottom lip between his own and sucking and nibbling on it. Carlos whimpers as his fingers thread through the pirate's messy brown hair. Harry’s tongue plunders Carlos’ mouth with a single minded determination as he pulls the other’s more delicate body firmly against his own.

When the need for air becomes too great Harry trails kisses down the freckled teens face and lightly bites his ear, “My siren.”


End file.
